La guerre des sangs bleus
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Morgane passée dans le camp ennemi ne laisse plus de répit aux Pendragon. Tandis que Uther durcit le ton contre toute forme de sorcellerie, Arthur se retrouve aux prises avec son passé. Qui gagnera le trône? Quels coups seront permis...?
1. Chapter 1

**Des nuages noirs. Une pluie battante. Une atmosphère oppressante.**

**Les gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur le visage, le souffle court, Merlin observait les alentours. Le sang cognait à ses tempes, tout lui semblait se dérouler au ralenti.**

**Soudain, un craquement. Sinistre. Angoissant.**

**Le jeune sorcier se retourna brusquement. Là, face à lui, dans une aura de feu vert se tenait celle qui avait trahi les siens.**

**« Morgane ? »**

**Le halo s'approcha de lui à vive allure, la pluie s'écartant sur son passage.**

**Les pupilles de Myrddin se dilatèrent. Il recula d'un pas et manqua de trébucher.**

**« Eh bien Merlin, après tout ce temps, j'aurais espéré un meilleur accueil. »**

**Le magicien se reprit.**

**« Morgane, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »**

**Le visage de la fille d'Uther prit une teinte ironique.**

**« Détends-toi, susurra-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse à peine couverte par la pluie.**

**Me détendre ? En quoi tout ceci est-il détendant ! s'exclama-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux zébrures déchirant le ciel.**

**C'est cela qui t'effraie tant ? Et bien soit. »**

**D'un geste vif, presque subliminal, Morgane leva la main et claqua des doigts. Le ciel se dégagea instantanément pour se parer d'un bleu aussi pur que l'océan et d'un soleil aussi chaud que le feu de l'âtre en plein hiver.**

**Les yeux de Merlin s'agrandirent de stupeur.**

**« Tu ne pensais pas mes pouvoirs si grands ? s'étonna faussement la jeune femme. »**

**Traits tendus, mâchoires serrées, Merlin mit un temps avant de répondre.**

**« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grimaça-t-il.**

**Je veux… te proposer une alliance.**

**Une alliance ? s'insurgea le magicien, méprisant.**

**Merlin, séparément nous sommes puissants. Ensemble, nous serions invincibles ! Nous pourrions renverser Uther et instaurer un ordre juste.**

**Un ordre comme celui que vous aviez mis en place à Camelot ?**

**Ce n'était là qu'un échauffement.**

**Et que faites-vous d'Arthur ? »**

**Cette fois, la sorcière ne put cacher une moue de colère. Esquisse qui ne dura qu'une demi-seconde.**

**« Je lui laisse sa petite ville… Je te parle de quelque chose de plus grand Merlin. Je te parle de la domination suprême.**

**Quoi… vous voulez dire…**

**Celle du monde Myrddin ! »**

**Quelques secondes.**

**Puis un ricanement.**

**« Arthur ne lassera jamais votre folie dominer Camelot, et encore moins le monde ! »**

**Le visage de Lady Morgane se figea. Ses iris devinrent rouge sang. La flamme la nimbant s'intensifia.**

**« Je te ferais plier traître à ta race ! Et tu viendras à moi, quitte à ce que j'anéantisse tous ceux que tu aimes ! Jusqu'au dernier ! »**

**Les dernières paroles de la sorcière résonnèrent lugubrement.**

**S'ensuivit une déflagration formidable.**

**Merlin s'en protégea du bras…**

Ooooooooo

… avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Les pupilles dilatées. Le cœur battant. Autour de lui, les objets de sa chambre lévitaient. Y compris son lit.

Des coups retentirent brusquement à la porte. La tension de Merlin se relâcha….le mobilier et les objets alentour s'effondrèrent au sol.

Une tête apparut dans l'embrasure.

« Merlin ?

Gaïus !

Ou bien quelque chose ne va pas ou bien je plains Arthur de t'avoir à son service. »

Le médecin royal engloba d'un coup d'œil la chambre en désordre de son apprenti.

Le jeune sorcier hésita une seconde. Devait-il lui faire part de son rêve ? Le regard inquisiteur de son maître l'y poussa.

« J'ai fait un rêve. Un cauchemar plutôt. Morgane était là. »

Toute trace de facétie quitta aussitôt le visage du vieil homme.

« Tu en parleras mieux le ventre plein. Ton petit-déjeuner t'attend. »

Une fois seul, Merlin s'assit sur son lit, finissant de reprendre ses esprits. Il inspira, prit appui sur ses bras et se leva… en grimaçant. Son bras droit le tirait. Il le découvrit. Une trace de brûlure marquait sa peau.

Ooooooooooooo

Merlin frappa trois coups brefs à une lourde porte en chêne massif avant de pénétrer dans les appartements d'Arthur. Penché sur une feuille de parchemin, plume en mains, le prince héritier semblait absorbé par son travail.

Le jeune sorcier attendit quelques secondes avant de se racler la gorge.

« Bonjour !

Mhh. »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Il était de mauvaise humeur…

« Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ?

Une annonce royale.

Une annonce royale ? s'enthousiasma faussement le jeune homme. Vous allez instaurer des jours de congés supplémentaires ? tenta-t-il, malicieux.

Pas exactement. Je cherche un nouveau domestique tout en mettant la tête de l'ancien à prix. Je ne sais pas si tu le connais… un certain Merlin qui a déserté son poste ! termina le prince en posant violemment sa plume sur la table.

Euh… ah ?

« Euh… ah ? » ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Merlin ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que je t'attends ?

…

L'entraînement pour la joute ? l'aida Arthur, au bord de la colère.

Oh…. Ah ! C'était ce matin ? »

La grimace que lui adressa Arthur le fit sourire.

« Ravi de te faire rire Merlin ! Et je suis sûr que tu riras plus encore quand tu sauras que tu remplaces Kay !

Quoi ? Au bouclier vous voulez dire ?

Oui Merlin ! sourit Arthur, satisfait de sa vengeance. »

Le sorcier soupira.

« Je peux te mettre à ce poste toute la journée, tu le sais ?

Oui, donc… où est votre armure que je la fasse briller ! se reprit Merlin, de nouveau tout sourire.

Dans l'armoire, maugréa le prince avant de se replonger dans son écrit. »

C'est avec moultes précautions que le magicien sortit du meuble l'imposante armure.

« Alors, sur quoi vous travaillez ? lança-t-il en déposant les morceaux de fer forgé sur le lit. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et si on disait que tu te dépêchais de rattraper ton retard en silence ? »

Pendragon secoua la tête et reprit sa plume.

Merlin avisa les boules de papier au sol. Des brouillons. Les seules fois où Arthur hésitait, c'était dans l'expression de ses sentiments.

« C'est une lettre pour Guenièvre ? »

Arthur lâcha sa plume, se leva et dégaina son épée qui ne le quittait jamais.

« Court ! ordonna-t-il en fondant sur son serviteur. »

Merlin n'eut que le temps de sauter sur ses pieds et de contourner le lit.

« Je disais ça…. c'était pour parler.

Mais… Tu n'écoutes rien ? s'énerva encore plus le prince en tentant de porter un coup à Merlin.

Je voulais juste vous aider, se défendit le magicien en esquivant la lame.

Ah oui ? Depuis quand tu t'y connais en femmes ?

Je m'y connais certes moins que vous, mais je connais Guenièvre mieux que vous. »

Arthur considéra un instant son serviteur. Depuis quelques temps il était devenu son confident, ou du moins ce qui pouvait s'en approcher le plus. Même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais. Le tuer n'était peut-être pas dans son intérêt…. Il rengaina son arme.

« Tu as de la chance que j'aie besoin de toi pour me servir de souffre douleur à l'entraînement. »

Merlin se détendit.

« Alors ? »

Arthur l'observa une seconde avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

« C'es bien à propos de Guenièvre, avoua-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Mais encore ? »

Le prince leva les yeux au ciel et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas eu une attitude appropriée.

Vous avez fait quelque chose ? s'étonna Merlin. Vous…. Lui avez dit quelque chose ? Vous… avez oublié quelque chose… ? »

Arthur se retourna vers lui, le regard noir.

« Quoi ? J'essaye de deviner.

Il se trouve…. que j'ai peut-être oublié… son anniversaire.

….. Quoi ? Alors là, il faudra plus d'une lettre pour vous faire pardonner !

Merlin !

Désolé, mais cette fois… vous n'avez aucune excuse !

Je sais…. J'étais parti en mission sur les traces de Morgane et… nous n'en avions jamais vraiment discuté. Je veux dire, elle connaît le jour de mon anniversaire, ce qui est normal étant donné que je suis le prince.

Par contre vous, ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit de vous renseigner sur le sien parce qu'elle n'est qu'une servante.

Elle est, commença Arthur en pointant Merlin du doigt, elle est…. la femme que j'aime. Et, non, je n'ai pas d'excuse, soupira-t-il.

Qui vous a renseigné si ce n'est pas Guenièvre ?

Gaïus. Il y a deux jours.

D'accord, donc vous n'avez raté son anniversaire que d'une semaine. Bravo. Ca aurait pu être pire, termina ironiquement le sorcier.»

Arthur s'approcha de lui, passablement énervé.

« Le poste de bouclier est vaquant pour une partie de la journée, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, comme je sais que sans moi vous pourriez très bien passer les prochaines semaines à chercher un moyen pour vous rattraper.

Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors, ô Merlin le sage ? »

Le jeune worlock savoura comme il se devait cette appellation qu'il trouva très appropriée, avant de se pencher sérieusement sur le sujet.

« Surprenez-la.

Comme ça ?

Cuisinez pour elle.

Je n'ai jamais appris, je suis prince de sang je te rappelle.

Et pas très curieux de la vie, marmonna Merlin.

Quoi ?

Rien, rien, je me disais que vous pourriez lui fabriquer quelque chose.

Lui fabriquer quelque chose. C'est-à-dire ?

Lui sculpter une pièce de bois, lui écrire un poème, lui… »

Au fur et à mesure de l'énumération de son serviteur, les sourcils d'Arthur s'arquèrent de stupeur.

« Me prendrais-tu pour un enfant Merlin ?

Parce que vous croyez que faire quelque chose de ses mains pour la femme qu'on aime est digne d'un enfant ? »

La posture du prince parla pour lui. Visiblement, la réponse était oui.

« Ecoutez, je connais Gwen. Je sais qu'une chose personnelle venant de votre part sera toujours mieux accueillie qu'un traditionnel bouquet de fleurs. En plus, elle n'a qu'un vase et elle prend toujours soin des fleurs que je lui avais offert la semaine dernière.

Tu lui offres des fleurs ?

Oui, sourit Merlin, ravi de voir la mine renfrognée et jalouse de son ami Pour son anniversaire justement. »

Arthur soupira et regarda fixement la porte de sa chambre. Il faudrait qu'il fasse effectivement mieux que ça…. C'était difficile pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une femme. Et devoir cacher sa relation avec elle sous peine de subir, avec elle, les foudres de son père, n'aidait en rien !

« Je vais y réfléchir alors.

Bien.

Maintenant si tu ne veux pas finir avec des bleus et des courbatures, tu ferais mieux de faire étinceler cette armure ! ordonna Arthur. »

Merlin s'inclina légèrement. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son travail lorsque des coups de marteaux en provenance de l'extérieur le firent sursauter.

Le prince et le magicien se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers la fenêtre.

Là, dans la cour du château, Uther Pendragon clouait lui-même un édit royal.

Le regard d'Arthur se fit soudainement sérieux.

Celui de Merlin, inquiet.

Tous deux connaissaient le roi. Qu'il prenne lui-même la peine de présenter une déclaration royale ne disait rien qui vaille….

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Il fallait qu'ils en aient le cœur net !

6


	2. Chapter 2

Alors que dire : déjà : j'ai failli oublier de remercier pour les premières reviews de cette fic! La honte! Il faut dire que ça fait un moment que j'ai plus posté sur ce site. Les réflexes se perdent !

missphilou : merci pou tes encouragements Et merci de me suivre dans ce monde que je découvre niveau fic (contrairement à Stargate où je suis plus à l'aise). Si on retrouve les persos, c'est tout ce que je demande!

arthurette : j'adore le pseudo lol Mhh il faudra qu'il donne plus qu'un cadeau pour se rattraper le bougre -_-.

MERCI en tout cas de vos reviews! Ca me fait bien plaisir !

Et maintenant.. la suite!

Le bruit du marteau se répercutait sombrement dans l'enceinte de la citadelle.

Les regards des villageois étaient braqués sur le roi. Tous attendaient l'explication de ce nouvel acte et ses répercussions sur leur vie. Car répercussions il y aurait. Ca, ils en étaient certains.

La peur prit place dans les consciences.

Le dernier coup de marteau donné, Uther se retourna.

Les murmures se turent en un instant.

Le roi contempla sa cour.

« Mes chers sujets…mes amis… »

Arrivés sur le parvis du château, Merlin et Arthur échangèrent un regard. Le roi s'était-il déjà exprimé de la sorte ? En appelant ses sujets… ses « amis »... ? Aucun d'eux n'en avait le souvenir.

« En tant que souverain, je me dois de vous informer des récents évènements. »

Les membres de la cour s'entre-regardèrent, étonnés. Tous ou presque savaient de quoi les « récents évènements » en question étaient faits : trahison, tristesse et peur. Qu'est-ce qu'Uther Pendragon pouvait bien leur apprendre de plus ? Aucun n'eut bien sûr l'audace de poser une question. Lèvres closes, tous observaient le roi.

« Le temps de l'insouciance est révolu. Le temps du courage est arrivé. Votre courage. Vous qui avez déjà tant donné. Par votre sueur, votre labeur. Vous qui êtes l'essence même de Camelot ! »

Merlin observait le roi avec stupeur mêlée de méfiance.

« Remonte ta mâchoire Merlin, on dirait que tu dors la bouche ouverte, glissa Arthur à l'oreille du sorcier. »

Le ton du prince était léger, mais son regard, lui, en disait long. Depuis un moment maintenant, son père avait changé. Et pas nécessairement dans le bon sens…

« Et c'est de ce courage dont j'ai besoin à présent. Pour vous protéger au mieux. Pour vous prévenir des maux qui pourraient vous assaillir si nous ne nous unissons pas pour les combattre. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils. Uther galvanisait ses sujets comme s'il s'agissait de troupes parées au combat. Le ton froid et posé du souverain finit de l'inquiéter totalement avant même la fin de son discours.

« La sorcellerie a gagné en force ! »

Les traits du jeune magicien se défirent.

« Elle s'est immiscée au sein même de Camelot pour ravir un des êtres qui m'était le plus cher…. Ma fille.»

Ceux d'Arthur se contractèrent.

« Elle a affaibli notre cité jusqu'à en faire son fief ! Si mon fils, Arthur, et ses chevaliers, n'avaient pas été là, nous serions à l'heure qu'il est tous asservis par le mal. Et c'est de ce mal dont je veux vous protéger. Avec votre aide. Cet édit, prononça d'une voix forte le roi, vous confère le pouvoir de le contrer une bonne fois pour toute. Cet édit vous permet, en tout anonymat, de me donner les traitres à Camelot. Cet édit… vous donne comme privilège de servir la couronne et de protéger vos familles en me donnant le nom des sorciers et sorcières que vous croiserez ou dont vous entendrez parler. »

Le sang de Merlin se glaça dans ses veines.

Arthur porta son regard au loin et retint un soupire. La trahison de Morgane avait eu des effets dévastateurs sur leur père. Il était devenu plus froid, plus dur. Plus Pendragon que jamais… Mais en parfait fils et en parfait futur roi, Arthur ne laissa pas ses émotions le trahir et c'est en silence qu'il écouta son père énoncer les modalités de la délation. Car, sous des mots savants et de belles paroles, c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait. Et rien d'autre. Les citoyens de Camelot donneraient leurs ennemis, se vengeraient de petites rancunes de voisinage, sous prétexte de cet édit. La nature humaine était ainsi faite.

Le regard du prince se posa sur l'assemblée. Tous semblaient comprendre l'ampleur des changements qui se profilaient. Tous semblaient savoir que les temps qui s'annonçaient allaient être emprunts de terreur. De tristesse. De mort.

Une personne moins que les autres : son père.

Une personne plus que les autres : Guenièvre.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Plus aucune trace de la colère et de la peine qui avaient pris place dans les yeux de la jeune femme depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Juste de la peur. Celle-là même qui l'avait habitée lorsque son père avait été accusé, jugé et condamné à tort.

Aucun son, aucun signe, de la part d'Arthur. Tout passa dans ses yeux. L'encouragement à ne pas se laisser aller. Son assurance qu'il serait auprès d'elle et auprès de son peuple quoi qu'il arrive. La promesse de bientôt venir la voir pour mettre un certain nombre de choses au clair.

Guenièvre détourna la tête lorsque le roi acheva la lecture de son édit.

Pas un mot dans l'assemblée.

« Puis-je compter sur vous ? »

Les sujets de Camelot se jetèrent des regards intimidés. Qui oserait émettre un son ? Qui oserait braver le silence suintant l'angoisse qui les englobait ?

Arthur fit le premier pas.

Il avança vers son père et posa une main sur son épaule. Montrer l'unité malgré la division. Toujours.

« Répondez à votre roi ! Vous sentez-vous capable d'assurer la paix du royaume par votre loyauté envers la couronne qui vous a toujours protégés ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux chevaliers du prince pour s'avancer à leur tour, fendant la foule. Après s'être inclinés devant la famille royale ils se tournèrent vers le peuple et brandirent leurs épées.

« Pour Camelot ! »

L'écho ne se fit pas attendre et les badauds crièrent à leur tour, leur foi retrouvée.

« Pour Camelot ! »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Merlin observait la ferveur des habitants de la cité. Les paroles du dragon lui revinrent en mémoire…

Il aurait dû tuer Morgane dès le départ. Avant qu'elle ne rencontre sa sœur. Avant qu'elle ne développe plus avant ses pouvoirs.

Maintenant il était trop tard.

Maintenant être ce qu'il était devenait plus périlleux que jamais !

La foule se dispersa.

Arthur suivit son père à l'intérieur du château. D'un signe, il intima à ses chevaliers de rester à leur place. Il devait d'abord réussir à savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment des idées du roi avant de donner ses ordres.

Il devait d'abord réussir à éclairer son père sur les conséquences de ses actes avant d'ordonner de condamner à mort des innocents.

« Cette fois c'est vraiment grave. »

Merlin sursauta et tourna son regard vers Gaïus.

« Comment peut-il ordonner une telle chose ?

- Uther est un homme qui n'accepte pas les faiblesses. Et la sienne moins qu'aucune autre. La trahison de Morgane l'a blessé dans son statut de père et, pire, dans son orgueil de roi. Les temps qui s'annoncent vont être dangereux. Très dangereux. Plus encore pour toi.

- Mais et vous Gaïus ! Toutes vos fioles, tous vos grimoires.

- Je dirais au roi qu'il me faut les garder pour être au fait des nouvelles et anciennes pratiques magiques et ainsi mieux les détecter au quotidien. »

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça. Il savait la loyauté qui liait Gaïus à Uther. Il savait que lui cacher la vérité et le protéger lui n'étaient pas choses faciles pour le médecin du roi.

Il serra les poings. Il ne doutait pas que Morgane fût au courant de la réaction d'Uther. Elle le connaissait bien. Mieux que lui. Toute cette machination aurait-elle fait partie du plan de la magicienne pour qu'il la rejoigne dans sa lutte que ça ne l'eût pas étonné.

Mais il lui faudrait bien plus pour qu'il s'allie à cette traîtresse !

Uther lui importait finalement que peu.

Tout ce qui comptait pour lui étaient Arthur et la destinée qui les attendait tous les deux.

En attendant, il lui faudrait être prudent, patient et fort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien !Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai, comment dire, une vie qui s'est bien remplie depuis un moment ! **

**J'espère que vous êtes toujours dedans en tout cas ! Voici la suite :**

Les portes de la salle du trône se refermèrent lentement sur Uther et Arthur. Le prince savait qu'il tenait sa chance : avoir une conversation ouverte avec son père sans que leurs paroles ne soient interceptées par un garde ou l'oreille indiscrète d'un serviteur, sans qu'Uther ne se sente mis en position de faiblesse s'il perdait la face dans cette joute verbale.

Arthur resta cependant muet un long moment. Moment durant lequel il observa son père remonter l'allée et s'asseoir sur le siège royal.

Ce comportement rigide, ce visage froid, le jeune prince ne les connaissait que trop bien. Et il ne les aimait pas. Car pire que les cris et les emportements de son père, il y avait cette neutralité…. Presque proche de la folie. Le roi savait que ses paroles engendreraient des délations mensongères conduisant à des crimes atroces et injustes. Et pourtant, dans son esprit, ce prochain carnage était justifié…

Arthur sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Mais, en digne héritier de la couronne, il ne laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de se racler la gorge et de se diriger vers le trône.

« Père…. »

Il s'arrêta, hésitant. Ce mot « père » était si souvent employé par lui. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci, ne représentait-il qu'un mot introductif à un plus long discours ? Eh bien parce qu'il savait que ce mot revêtait plus d'importance pour Uther Pendragon depuis qu'il avait perdu sa fille. Parce que le prince savait que le roi serait plus réceptif à ses propos après cela. Parce qu'il avait appris à manipuler les foules auprès du maître….

« Eh bien Arthur, qui y'a-t-il ?

- Votre discours….

- Oui, je sais, j'en ai trop fait. »

Arthur se détendit. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu si le roi se rendait compte de la démesure de ses actes.

« Mais des temps sombres demandent de lourds sacrifices. Le peuple en est conscient. Tout comme tes chevaliers. Du moins j'ose le croire. »

Uther transperça sont fils du regard.

« Ils vous sont fidèles père, vous l'avez bien vu.

- J'ai vu qu'ils t'ont suivi quand tu leur en as donné l'ordre.

- Je dirai pour leur défense que votre édit nous a tous surpris. »

Uther porta de nouveau son regard au loin. Arthur le crut perdu dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce que le souverain se lève.

« J'ai besoin d'un soutien sans faille Arthur. Je ne tolèrerai aucune dérobade d'aucune sorte. Tes chevaliers ont presque manqué à leur devoir d'obéissance et de loyauté envers moi tout à l'heure. Que ça ne se reproduise plus. »

Le prince serra les dents et se borna à acquiescer à cette remarque injuste.

Ce fut certainement ce sentiment qui le poussa à parler du fond du problème.

« Père, cet édit va avoir des conséquences …. Plus graves qu'elles ne le devraient.

- Exprime le fond de ta pensée.

- Vous ne craignez pas que de fausses délations soient faites ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais j'espère que ta police fera son travail.

- Ma police ?

- Oui, toi et tes chevaliers serez à présent chargés de mener une enquête sur chaque cas porté à notre attention. »

Malgré la lourde tâche qui allait être la sienne, Arthur sentit un poids le quitter. Si lui et ses chevaliers étaient de la partie, les risques de dérive étaient moindres….

« Bien père. Je vais organisais ça de ce pas. »

Un signe de tête du roi et le prince se retira.

Une fois dans le couloir, il poussa un soupir.

Le travail n'allait pas manqué, il en était certain.

Arthur tourna les talons et se dirigea vers ses quartiers.

Débouchant sur le corridor menant à ses appartements, il ralentit le pas. En face de lui, Guenièvre arrivait à grand pas, tout occupée à recompter des napperons. Alors qu'elle allait passer à côté de lui, visiblement sans le voir, il la retint par le bras.

« Guenièvre ? »

Un instant surprise, la jeune servante se reprit bien vite. Elle baissa les yeux et fit une révérence.

« Majesté. »

Le prince jeta un regard aux alentours. Ils étaient seuls.

« Guenièvre, je voulais te dire que j'étais navré d'avoir oublié ton anniversaire.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser sire, répondit-elle dans un sourire crispé. Vous avez bien d'autres choses à penser. »

Arthur se raidit. Elle prenait le ton respectueux de la simple servante. Elle lui parlait avec déférence et ne voulait pas partager ses pensées. Plus que toute autre choses, c'est ce rempart, cette distance, que le jeune prince détestait le plus.

« Mon père m'a chargé d'assurer la police. Mes chevaliers et moi mèneront les enquêtes.

- C'est une bonne chose. Une très bonne chose. »

Cette fois, elle semblait vraiment penser ce qu'elle disait.

Arthur se permit un geste en sa direction.

Guenièvre recula.

« Sire, murmura-t-elle en se courbant avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venu. »

Arthur en fut irrité. Il espérait que cette réaction était due à l'arrivée de Merlin dans leur direction.

« Merlin ! soupira le prince. Encore en train de rêvasser dans les couloirs ? »

En guise de réponse, le sorcier lui adressa un large sourire.

« Oui, toujours. C'est mon passe-temps favoris, vous le savez bien. »

Le prince lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Mhh, vous avez discuté avec le roi ? »

Les yeux d'Arthur se firent plus durs.

« Oui. Je suis chargé de mener les enquêtes qui feront suite aux dénonciations. »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent en silence durant quelques secondes. Le prince n'eut rien besoin de dire. Le sorcier perçut la portée de la responsabilité qui pesait sur lui. Tout comme il perçut la chance qu'il avait. Qu'ils avaient tous. Eux, les vrais sorciers, qui pouvaient trouver refuge à Camelot.

« Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, et tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, vas nettoyer mon armure et mon épée. J'ai une réunion avec mes chevaliers à préparer. Tu auras juste le temps. »

Merlin s'inclina.

«Avec plaisir. Oh, avant que j'oublie, est-ce que je peux savoir si avec Guenièvre….

- Non, tu ne peux pas ! le coupa Arthur. Par contre tu peux….

- Allez faire reluire votre armure et vos armes, oui, oui je sais. »

C'est sous la mine d'un prince ébahi par tant de familiarités que Merlin s'en alla gaiement vers les appartements royaux.

Du moins était-ce ce que le jeune warlock voulait faire croire. Car sous sa démarche nonchalante son esprit enfiévré réfléchissait. De nombreuses choses devraient être cachées. De nombreuses habitudes arrêtées. De nombreux gestes maîtrisés. Plus que jamais.

Parce qu'il était hors de question que lui, Merlin, soit éloigné d'Arthur. Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à croire au destin qui l'unissait au prince ! Maintenant qu'il en était persuadé, il ne devait pas se laisser écarter.


End file.
